


rouse the sun

by overlying



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Corruption Kink, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Handcuffs, Multi, Name-Calling, excessive use of "little lamb", gender neutral and afab reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlying/pseuds/overlying
Summary: “Must you tempt me?”He cages you into the wall, hands on either side of your body. Possessive, like shielding you from the rest of the world.“Do you not have enough attention from those demons you’ve been courting? Are you that insatiable?”
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	rouse the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glossyyeol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossyyeol/gifts).



> thank you for being an amazing and lovely friend, and thank you for supporting my foray into nsfw works <3

“Must you tempt me?”

He cages you into the wall, hands on either side of your body. Possessive, like shielding you from the rest of the world. 

“Do you not have enough attention from those demons you’ve been courting? Are you that insatiable?”

You shiver under his gaze—eyes narrowed, almost angry—so different from what he’s normally like, all pristine and calm. The both of you had rushed to his room, the door slamming much too loudly, and before you knew it, he had you cornered. It’s a treat to see him riled up—which is exactly why you had kept lingering around him all day, casually wrapping a hand around his bare hip, leaning on his shoulder, taking his hand. 

“I asked you a question, pet.”

“I–I wasn’t doing anything—” you stammer, playing along. He cuts you off with a hand over your mouth, and your heart jumps in your chest. 

“Shall we add lying to your list of sins as well?” He slides his fingers down to grip your chin. You don’t dare to breathe. “You were quite explicit in your words.”

Yes, well. You _might_ have messaged him some...things throughout the day. Totally innocent and unrelated. Still, you shake your head.

“No?” He leans closer, his breath ghosting across your ear. “Then perhaps I need to punish you like the _slut_ you are.”

You instantly shudder at his words, feeling a pang of arousal in your core. The way his voice curls around them—low and dark, nothing like his regular disposition, nothing like a pure, model angel, and all for _you._

You can’t help but gasp as he sinks his teeth into your neck, leaving a bruise that marks you as his. That’s what he wants—wants all of your precious demons to know that it was the angel who claimed you first, and over and over again. He licks across the bite to soothe it, and you let out a soft moan.

Finally, he backs away just a bit. His eyes are still filled with a passion reserved only for you. “Undress, and on the bed, little lamb.”

You comply with no hesitation, not caring where your clothing ends up. Your cheeks warm as he watches you—you’ll never get used to his piercing, fiery gaze when he’s like this. You present yourself on your back, legs slightly spread, arms up above your head.

He leans over to fasten the padded cuffs to the bed, then slips them over your wrists. “I think,” he says, as he clicks them closed, “that a slut like you doesn’t deserve to touch an angel. Do you?”

“No,” you breathe, pinned to the bed solely by his eyes. 

“No, what?”

“No, daddy,” you manage, and he smiles, pleased.

“Little lamb,” he coos, moving to straddle you on the bed, “so pure and innocent-looking to all the demons here. And yet, it is you who dares to seek me.” He grasps your hips, runs his fingers across your stomach, your thighs, anywhere but where you want it, _need_ it the most. You can feel yourself drip wet against the sheets as he caresses the inside of your thighs. Instinctively, you strain against the cuffs, wanting to touch, and it only heightens your desire when you can’t.

He’s waiting for you to beg, to show him just how much you want it. You squirm and twist under his touch, not quite wanting to give in yet. 

You exhale sharply as he traces a finger down the middle of your arousal—barely brushing over your clit, smearing your slick around. He dips his finger into his mouth and sucks, licking his lips. You have to moan at the sight. 

“You taste so sweet, my little lamb. Are you ready to speak to me yet?”

You swallow in nervous anticipation and gather up your courage—it was one thing to send provocative texts in public, and another to actually act on them. “Please...please fuck me, daddy.”

“Is that truly all you have? After everything you were taunting me with?” His nails dig into your thigh, and you whimper. 

“Please, please, I need you, daddy, please fuck me, I’m all yours,” you cry, all in a rush. With your last word he sinks a finger into you, causing you to flinch and strain against the cuffs again. You let out a surprised cry, and you’re so wet that his finger slides in all the way easily. He adds another, spreading you, curling his fingers so that they press against the spot that makes you cry out even louder. Your tiny gasps and moans fill the air as he takes you apart with just his hand.

“You always amaze me, pet. Almost as tempting as a demon...inviting me to take you like this. How evil of you, to entice an angel like that.” He withdraws his fingers. The loss is palpable, but you know what is happening next. It occurs to you that he is still fully clothed—although those exposed hips and sleeveless top were hardly fair. How were you supposed to act when he dressed like _that?_

You expect him to move on, but he doesn’t. Instead, he dips down and licks directly over your pussy, spreading your lips with his fingers. You moan, twisting against the mattress, wishing you could touch. You’d dig your fingers into his hair, push him down and grind yourself against his warm mouth. Instead, you can only watch as he continues to teasingly lick across your folds, not quite dipping into you. 

“Daddy,” you plead, not able to voice much more than that. 

He pauses, your own arousal trailing from his lips. “Yes, my little lamb?”

“Please.” Even though he’s not touching you at the moment, the sight of him stained with your slick only makes you feel more desperate. 

“Please, what?”

“Please—” You cut yourself off with a gasp as he pushes his tongue inside you, just barely. Your nails dig into your palms, your body arching off the bed to meet his touch. He licks across your clit and you stifle a whimper, shuddering. 

“Oh, pet, let me hear all of you.” 

You stop yourself from biting your lip—an embarrassingly loud moan fills the air as he finally slides a finger into you. It’s so easy with how wet you are, and he shifts forward to kiss you. You can taste yourself on him—god, it’s all so much, his tongue moving against yours and his fingers curling inside you while you gasp into his mouth.

When he finally relents, he coos, “Is my little lamb satisfied yet?”

“Daddy,” you breathe, heart pounding in your ears, “Need more—need you to fuck me—”

“You _did_ say that. Such a greedy little slut, hmm?”

He only undresses enough to slide his cock against you, and once again you can’t help the whimper that escapes your throat. You want to hold his bare hips so badly—always on display and so so tempting—but you can’t. He lifts your legs, almost folding you in half. 

“Pet,” he says, digging his nails into your thighs, “you’ve ruined me, haven’t you?” He positions himself, barely pressing in, teasing you still. “So selfish, dragging me down to such base needs.” 

He pushes inside all at once, and you utterly come apart. 

“It’s not much of a punishment when you like it—ah—when you like it so much.” He’s stopped, settled inside you, so full. You’re not sure if you want him to move already. You might melt from just this. 

His gaze locks onto yours, filled with so much heat you want to shy away. You gather what courage you have left. 

“Please move, daddy.”

His grip tightens, his eyes narrow. “You. You are my undoing.” Then, he pulls out almost all the way, thrusts back with enough force that your whole body shakes, and again, and again. Each time he fucks into you is accompanied with your own breathy moan. He’s much softer, but you can still hear his breath beginning to get shorter as his pace quickens. He lets go of one of your legs to press his fingers against your clit—as if you weren’t overwhelmed with enough sensation already.

“This is—this is what you wanted all along, right, my little lamb? The way you act so innocent in front of your demons, and yet you— _oh,_ you’re actually just a slut ready to throw yourself at me at any opportunity. It’s all your fault that I have to fuck you like this, because you never learn to restrain yourself.” 

He sinks deep into you one last time—you’re so, _so,_ close—”Come for me, my beautiful pet,” he says breathlessly, and you do.

Your wrists strain, your nails press harder into your palms, your toes curl, your body arches, you gasp, _Daddy,_ and wave after wave of pleasure rushes across you. With a groan, he comes apart, too, fills you up like you wanted.

When you’ve both recovered somewhat, he simply stills inside of you for the moment, basking in the fading pleasure. “Oh, little lamb,” he murmurs, “what ever am I to do with you?”. 

“Maybe you need to punish me properly next time?”

He laughs, caressing your cheek softly. “Perhaps.”   
  



End file.
